Fleet of Justice
The Third Fleet of the New Republic, also known as the Fleet of Justice, is one of ten key fleets within the New Republic Navy. It was created to provide the Republic with a more offensive weapon to be deployed against the advancing Kicka Empire and it served in that capacity well, but since the capture of Coruscant by the empire it has begun serving in a defensive role as well, protecting what planets are left under Republic jurisdiction. The fleet is under the direct command of Admiral Alexander Toth, one of the finest naval officers to grace the Republic. Overview The New Republic Third Fleet, also known as the Fleet of Justice is one of the main fleets operating within the New Republic Navy. It was created in 242 ABY due to the Alliance's need for a more effective, aggressive naval force that could combat the growing threat posed by the Kicka Empire. Originally the fleet was merely an amalgamation of other fleets decimated by the Empire's advancing forces and, under the command of Admiral Lucan Dreth, it was considered to be an effective but lacking tool. The admiral's failing health was considered the cause of the initial losses when the fleet came against the Kicka Empire's navy and, a year after its formation, Admiral Alexander Toth was assigned to lead the fleet. From the bridge of his flagship, the Justice, Toth has led the Third Fleet onto a series of victories over the Empire. His first action was to lead the fleet in a series of strikes against worlds in the Outer Rim held by the Kicka Empire, liberating six of them in the course of two years in a simple act of defiance. His tactical brilliance meant that when the Third Fleet came across the Seventh Assault Fleet of the Kicka Empire the resulting conflict was a draw, both sides retreating after taking losses. Six months later the two fleets would meet again, only this time Alexander's tactics brought the Alliance a victory. The fleet has remained during the transition from Alliance to New Republic. 'Purpose' The purpose of the Third Fleet is varied. Originally it was designed merely as a method of taking the fight to the Kicka Empire, a fleet designed purely for hostile actions against their enemies. The fleet was designed to be able to counter the more powerful vessels controlled by the empire and under the admiral's leadership it did just that. Since the transition from Alliance to Republic, however, and the weakening of the government it serves the fleet has begun taking on a more defensive role, serving now to protect the planets left within the Republic's control. Alexander has full control of the fleet and determines, using his own judgement, when it comes together as one force. 'The Command Echelon' Alexander Toth: Alexander Toth is the admiral charged with leading the Third Fleet. A man strongly inclined towards justice and democracy, he has made his fleet representative of that in the way they act, including the name of both his flagship and the fleet itself. -- Command: Scythe-class Main Battle Cruiser, Justice Lucas North (NPC): Lucas North is one of three line captains to be found within the Third Fleet. A strict and determined man, he is considered to be one of the few individuals worthy of possible promotion to the rank of Commodore in the future. -- Command: Scythe-class Main Battle Cruiser, Courageous Fredrik Teth (NPC): Fredrik Teth is one of the few men in the navy to have served in the Kicka Empire, having defected after a particularly horrific battle during which his superior officers committed horrendous acts that unnerved even him. He serves now as an honourable man and is trusted despite his former allegiances. -- Command: Scythe-class Main Battle Cruiser, Honourable Reginald Burkan (NPC): Reginald was once a joking man until a particular mission three years earlier. When both his homeworld and another planet came under assault from the Kicka Empire he was sent to defend the second world, and was not able to save his wife and child from being slaughtered. Now he is sombre, but reliable. -- Command: Scythe-class Main Battle Cruiser, Resolute 'Fleet Listing' The Third Fleet consists, currently, of many different vessels. They range from battle cruisers to freighters and destroyers, but all are used in perfect cohesion to present a truly inspiring fighting force. - (4) Scythe-class Main Battle Cruiser: -- Flagship Justice: Lord-Admiral Alexander Toth -- Courageous: Captain Lucas North -- Honourable: Captain Fredrik Teth -- Resolute: Captain Reginald Burkan - (10) MC90 Star Cruiser -- Deliverance: -- Devotion: -- Valiant: -- Liberator: -- Heroic: -- Integrity: -- Alliance: -- Saviour: -- Sanctified: -- Indomitable: - (8) Republic-class Star Destroyer -- Impavid: -- Adjudicator: -- Confidence: -- Intelligence: -- Perfection: -- Artisan: -- Steadfast: -- Prideful: - (6) Nebula-class Star Destroyer -- Bringer of Liberators: -- Deliverer of Retribution: -- Carrier of Justice: -- Conveyer of Harmony: -- Messenger of Peace: -- Herald of Judgement: - (2) Victory II-class Star Destroyer -- Recovery: -- Healer: (10) Majestic-class Heavy Cruiser -- Pride of Coruscant: -- Soul of Dac: -- Courage of Foerost: -- Heart of Kuat: -- Beauty of New Alderaan: -- Joy of Ossus: -- Loyalty of Naboo: -- Devotion of Bespin: -- Strength of Anaxes: -- Intellect of Dubrillion: - (8) Tri-Scythe-class Frigate -- Defender of Liberty: -- Protector of Freedom: -- Guardian of Justice: -- Supporter of Equality: -- Champion of Peace: -- Proponent of Harmony: -- Upholder of Fairness: -- Speaker of Truth: - (8) ShaShore-class Frigate -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - (5) Corona-class Frigate -- Jewel of Hoth: -- Pearl of Rhen Var: -- Gem of Rothana: -- Diamond of Utapau: -- Ruby of Polis Massa: - (3) EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate -- Escort: -- Defender: -- Protector: - (10) DP20 Frigate -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - (10) CR90 Corvette -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Source(s) *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=14104&st=0#entry4735420 Category:New Republic fleets